<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mess is Mine by LAdevotee97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422015">Your Mess is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAdevotee97/pseuds/LAdevotee97'>LAdevotee97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergent, Coffee ship owner Bokuto, College Student Kenma, College Student/Barista Kiyoko, College student/Barista Ennoshita, College student/Barista Nishinoya, College student/Barista Tanaka, Designer Azumane Asahi, Detective Sawamura Daichi, Fluff, Karasuno Volleyball Coach Sawamura Daichi, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Science Teacher Kuroo, elementary school librarian Akaashi, tw: mention of manipulation and abuse in previous relationship, tw: mentions of previous child abuse and neglect, tw: threatening notes, tw:kidnapping, we die like Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAdevotee97/pseuds/LAdevotee97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 27, Suga is the proud guardian of 5 16-19 year olds. Follow Suga through the trails of teenagers, work, his limited social life, and his boys hot new volleyball coach. Can he make it all work, or will a face from his past come and ruin everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor/Background Relationships, Past Relationships - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mama said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got this idea while thinking about Suga, and him metaphorically adopting his friends. I was like, wait, what if he like, actually took in and fostered/adopted his friends! So yeah, then this story was born! I did mess with like all the boys ages, so I will quickly post that here so you guys can see their ages now! </p><p> </p><p>Suga: 27<br/>Hinata-16<br/>Noya-19<br/>Ennoshita- 18<br/>Yamaguchi-17<br/>Yachi-16 </p><p>Asahi-26<br/>Kiyoko- 18<br/>Kageyama-17<br/>Tsukishima- 17<br/>Tanaka- 18<br/>Kinoshita - 18<br/>Narita - 19</p><p>Keishin Ukai - 28<br/>Takeda - 29<br/>Daichi- 27</p><p>Bokuto- 26<br/>Aakashi - 24<br/>Kuroo - 24<br/>Kenma - 19<br/>Oikawa- 27<br/>Iwazumi- 28</p><p>Also the title comes from the song Mess is Mine, by Vance Joy, most of the story titles will probably be song lyrics or titles as well! </p><p>I’ve got like a vague outline where I’m gonna go with this, but like we will see what happens!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most twenty-seven-year-olds had a lot to worry about. They worried about entering the workforce, they worried about growing up, about living on their own. Life is hard when you are in your mid-twenties. It is even harder when you are worried about 5 teenage/young adults on top of yourself. That was Suga’s life though. After being bounced around from home to home as children, Suga vowed to himself that when he was old enough to foster the younger kids, he would take them all in. Along with the help of his friend, Asahi, he was supporting 5 16-19-year-olds. Of course, this didn’t leave himself much time for himself, between all of their activities, and work, but he wouldn’t trade his life for anything. </p><p>    “SUUUGGGGAAAAA!! WHERE DID I PUT MY NEW VOLLEYBALL SHOES??”<br/>
Suga sighed and shook his head, of course, someone would have already been yelling his name this early in the morning.<br/>
“Did you check your closet Tad?”<br/>
“Oh, that’s a good idea, thanks Suga!”<br/>
“No problem Tad. Now, are you all ready to go? Everyone head out to the van, It’s Hitoka’s turn in shotgun today!”<br/>
“Hey Hey Hey, Suga, can I drive?!?!?!?!?”<br/>
“I love you Sho, but no. I would like to get the work in one piece. Maybe this weekend we can go driving for a bit, just you and me, okay?”<br/>
“Finnnneeee... but then I get the seat behind Hitoka!!”<br/>
“Oh no you don’t, I do!!”<br/>
“No, you don’t I asked first!!”<br/>
“Yes I do, seniority rules pipsqueak!”<br/>
“Hey, you can’t call me pipsqueak, I’m taller than you!!”<br/>
“The fuck did you say Sho!”<br/>
“YUU! LANGUAGE!! BOTH YOU AND SHOW! IN THE BACK! NOW! Chi, you and Tadashi can sit in the front row.”<br/>
“Thanks, Suga.”<br/>
“Thanks, Suga.”<br/>
“...sorry Suga…”<br/>
“Yeah sorry..”<br/>
Suga sighed and shook his head. He loved these kids, but man there was a reason he dyed his hair silver, he could practically feel the grey hairs growing.<br/>
“It’s all good guys, let’s just head out, I’ve got to get to the school before the kids, and Sho, Hitoka, and Tad have practice. Yuu and Chi, are you guys sure you two don’t mind catching the train the rest of the way to work?”<br/>
“Of course Suga, really it’s no problem.”<br/>
“Promise Suga, It’s good for us, we are adults now. Plus we’re gonna meet Tanaka there”<br/>
“I may need a leash for Yuu though, it’s easy to lose him in the crowd.”<br/>
“Seriously Chi! You know what, let's go, let's fight, right here, now!”<br/>
“You have to be able to reach me to fight me dipshit..”<br/>
“That’s it!”<br/>
“Enough!” Suga barked out, “The car is in motion, we are driving, so sit your asses down and act like the adults you claim to be! Understand?”<br/>
“Yes suga.. Sorry, Suga…”<br/>
“Good. Now I want you all to be on your best behavior. Yuu and Chi, Asahi will meet you at the train station at 4 tonight okay, the other and I will be home after 6. Chi, can you start the rice when you get home?”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
“Thanks. I’ll pick up some meat buns on my way home, sound good?”<br/>
“Thanks Suga!” called out the chorus of Suga’s favorite voices.<br/>
Today was going to be a good day, Suga could just feel it.<br/>
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆<br/>
Okay so sure, Suga was exhausted, covered in paint, and possibly coughing up glitter, but it was a good first day. It was Suga’s fifth year of being in the classroom, his 3rd year being the lead teacher in his kindergarten class. He had some adorable kids this year, but man did they wear him out. Of course, he had to go wait for his kids now, hopefully, he could get some planning done while watching them.<br/>
Tadashi and Shoyo were on the boys’ volleyball team, and while hitoka didn’t play, she was the manager and ensured Suga that she loved it. She even sometimes helped their school advisor, takeda-sensei, with posters and fundraisers, as well as setting up practice matches. Sugar ad heard from  Tadashi, who was captain this year, that they were planning to go to Tokyo for practice camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani next month.<br/>
Suga was glad they had this common activity to bond over. It was good for them, really. Suga used to want to play volleyball, but never had been able to join the team when he was in highschool. The fees were too much, and he had to focus on school to get scholarships, but he loved playing with the kids when he got the chance.<br/>
Suga trudged into the gym, pausing when he heard Shoutyou’s excited voice going a mile a minute.<br/>
“-- Sawamura-sensei, our mom should be here any minute, then you’ll see! Mom knows everything about volleyball and mom says I am even a better Ace than the Tiny Giant was, That I can go pro--”<br/>
“SHOUYOU!!”<br/>
Shouyou turned towards Suga, face paling, as he raised his hands up in surrender.<br/>
‘H..h..hey suga….”<br/>
“Shouyou what have we talked about?”<br/>
“D..don’t go around telling everyone you're my mom..”<br/>
“Without??”<br/>
“Without a proper explanation..”<br/>
“Because?”<br/>
“Because people then think you're a lying creeper when you say you’re our caregiver..”<br/>
“Exactly. Thank you.” Suga turned to the man beside Shouyou, actually looking at him finally, and he found himself having to remember to breathe. Damn, were they allowed to make men this hot? Like seriously this man shouldn’t be allowed...<br/>
Suga felt someone nudge his arm, and looked over to see Shouyou looking up at him.<br/>
“Suga, this is our new coach, Sawamura-sensei. He was on the team when the tiny giant was ace! Isn’t that so cool!!”<br/>
“It is Sho! He must have some good pointers for you then.” He said smiling down at the boy.<br/>
“I thought I was already better than the Tiny Giant..”<br/>
“Of course you are Sho, but it is never a bad idea to get more pointers, you may learn something new.”<br/>
“Oh that’s true, Ukai-sensei said he brought Sawamura-sensei in to help with our receives, apparently he’s real good at them, so that could be useful.”<br/>
Suga laughed as he shook his head at Sho. “Of course Sho.” He turned his attention back to the man in front of him, Sho said his name was Sawamura. His face heat up, realizing how rude he probably seemed, bursting in here, interrupting a conversation, and now basically ignoring him in favor of talking to Sho. He coughed lightly and stuck his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you Sawamura-San, I am Sho’s, Tad’s, and Hitoka’s, caregiver. I apologize for interrupting your conversation, Sho has been calling me Mom since he was 4, and sometimes forgets that people are then expecting some middle aged woman, and get nervous when they see a strange man with silver hair asking to take a child home with him.. ”<br/>
Suga smiled when Sawamura started to laugh.<br/>
“I..I’m sorry, but that just, you poor soul.”<br/>
“I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve had someone call the police on me, at this point they know me and inform all the Karen’s that no, I am not trying to kidnap anyone.”<br/>
“Wow, okay so that is very judgemental of them. I would love to see their faces when they find out.”<br/>
“It’s hysterical sawamura-san, it really is.”<br/>
“Oh no, please don’t call me that, Sawamura-san is my dad, and plus we’ve got to be like the same age. No, just call me Daichi.”<br/>
“Well then Daichi, you can call me Suga, lord knows everyone does, can not get an ounce of respect from these boys.”<br/>
Suga felt his face heat up as Daichi laughed again. He had a nice laugh. Like a really nice laugh. Wow Suga could listen to that laugh all day… Is it weird to be attracted to someone's laugh? God he hoped not.<br/>
“Do you normally come for practice?”<br/>
“Oh yes, sorry, yeah, I usually come and hang out with Hitoka, and work on some lesson plans while I wait for the boys, it’s easier than going home for an hour then coming back. I hope that is okay. I had it worked out with Takeda and Ukai, but if you’re worried I’m gonna distract the boy I ca-”<br/>
“Oh no no no, don’t worry about it, I was just curious is all. Hinata was saying you know a lot about volleyball, that you taught them, so I was just curious.”<br/>
“Oh I wouldn’t say I taught them, we just used to play often. Actually my friend taught Hinata how to spike so really I--”<br/>
“Suga, you’re the only reason why most of us fell in love with Volleyball, don’t lie. You were the one that showed me the Tiny Giant. Remember you talked about seeing him practice, and how he went Swoosh, then went woosh, then kaboom as he slammed the ball down on the other side. It is so cool!”<br/>
“Well I wouldn’t say--”<br/>
“You went to Karasuno?”<br/>
Suga looked at Daichi, nodding “Um yeah.. I was here during the time of the tiny giant as well. My friend was actually on the team, his name is Asahi.”<br/>
“You’re friends with Asahi? I remember him, he is a great guy, such a marshmallow.”<br/>
“Yeah, he is a sweetheart.”<br/>
“Is he still in the area?”<br/>
“Of course he is, he lives with us. He picks us up when Suga is busy!”<br/>
Suga smiled and nodded. Asahi was really a good friend. He was thankful for all of his help.”<br/>
“Well that is awesome. Hopefully he will stop by soon and we will catch up. Now I think we should probably start up practice Hinata. It was nice to meet you Suga.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you as well Daichi, have fun Sho.”<br/>
“I will Suga, make sure you watch me!! Kageyama and I have this super cool new quick attack and its super wicked, and I go woosh and swish an--”<br/>
“Suga, stop distracting Sho! We know he is your favorite, but we do need to practice.”<br/>
Suga made a mock offended sound as he turned to Tadashi, “How dare you, I love all my children equally, Sho is no better than you Takashi.”<br/>
“Screw you suga…”<br/>
“Love you Tad!” Suga laughed “Have fun boys.”<br/>
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】<br/>
Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy fricken shit. Daichi felt like he had been blessed by a fricken angel. Is it weird to call a man beautiful, because  Daichi couldn’t think of any other words that described Suga right, other than beautiful, gorgeous, earth shatteringly stunning. It wasn’t even fair, most women weren’t even that pretty, much less any man he had ever seen. Did they even make men this pretty? Daichi's gaze followed Suga as he went to sit next to Yachi, chatting with her as he pulled out a notebook from his bag.<br/>
Daichi wouldn’t lie, he was a little curious how Suga came to foster 3 highschoolers. It was really sweet that he did, but it was definitely not what he expected. Maybe Ukai knew why. Would that be weird to ask him? Maybe.. It wasn't really his business, but he just was curious.<br/>
“Hey Dai! Get your head out of your ass and get over here! You gotta work with these idiots on receives!”<br/>
“Coming Ukai! Lets go boys, time to tackle receives!”<br/>
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆<br/>
Daichi huffed, wiping his forehead as he watched Yamaguchi lead the team in stretches. These boys were really shaping up to be a good team.  They had been on a steep incline these past two years, but man Ukai was really insistent that he thought they could go all the way this year, as long as they could fix their issues with receives. Daichi was a little nervous when Ukai told him they had lost their star libero, Noya, but the 2nd year he trained has really been picking up from where he left off, he believed Noya would be proud, not that he knew Noya, but this kid was good, any mentor would be proud of his abilities.<br/>
Daichi was over to the boys, clapping his hands together.<br/>
“Alright, good job today boys. Now don’t forget to talk to your parents about the training camp over break next week. We don’t have morning practice tomorrow, they’ve got to deep clean the Gym, but it should be ready for us tomorrow night, so We will see you all then. You boys are dismissed.”<br/>
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆<br/>
After the gym was cleaned and locked up, Daichi walked out into the chilly night air. He couldn’t wait to go home and get some sleep, he sadly had to go to work in the morning. He had no new cases, but the precinct wanted him to help out some of the new detectives on their cases. So sadly he knew he was going to have to drag himself out of bed tomorrow morning. For now though, he was ready for a peaceful walk home.<br/>
“Bakayama! Get your butt in the car!!’<br/>
“Sho, don’t call him names!”<br/>
“Really it’s okay Suga, I’m fine.”<br/>
“Kageyama, really, come on, we do this every time kid. Sho tells me your mom left for a business trip, We invite you to stay with us, You insist you are fine alone, but eventually we wear you down and you come and stay with us, so can we just skip all the middle steps and get to the end result. If I had an issue with you coming over, I wouldn’t offer. Tanaka is going to be at the house, and Tsukishima is coming over for dinner and to study. Honestly you will help keep Sho distracted so I can focus on Noya, he has a test friday. “<br/>
Wait, was this man seriously just taking home all these kids? Had Suga seriously like adopted the whole fricken volleyball team?<br/>
“It’s hysterical, isn’t it?”<br/>
Daichi jumped, turning to face Ukai. That damn man moved like a fricken cat.<br/>
“He has been like that since I met him two years. Good kid. I don’t think he has missed a single one of the boys games. He is about the only one that can whip those boys into shape, I give him a lot of credit. I don’t know how he hasn’t lost it. I love the team, but those boys can be a handful.”<br/>
“Which boys are his? I know he said he takes care of Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata, but are there others?”<br/>
“Oh yeah, he was also the guardian for Nishinoya and Ennoshita, though they both are technically adults now.”<br/>
“Ukai, don’t forget about Tanaka and Kageyama, he has basically taken them in.”<br/>
“Okay, yeah, but like they aren’t legally his problem Takeda, Suga just likes to adopt children.”<br/>
“You’re not wrong. We should invite him out with us again.”<br/>
“Oh you all hang out a lot? “ That kind of surprised Daichi, he did not expect them to be friends.<br/>
“Oh yeah, I actually met him in college, he was a good kid, we were both going for teaching, granted I went to teach highschool, and he teaches kindergarten, but we had some similar classes, so we hung out. I was so excited when he walked into the gym. We get together now when we can.”<br/>
“Yeah, Specs here like to make all the adults go out at least once a month. Don’t worry Diachi, I’ll be dragging your ass along.”<br/>
Daichi laughed, “Sure, that will be fun.”<br/>
“It’s team bonding for the adults, it’s good, adds some years to our lifespans.”<br/>
Daichi chuckled, he liked this group. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends. Bokuto and Kuroo may be wild, and iwazumi was kinda a dick, but it was nice to branch out sometimes, make new friends that didn’t know him during the disaster years of his early twenties. When Ukai had first reached out to him, asking him to come help coach the team, Daichi hadn’t been sure. Yeah he loved volleyball, but he had a full time job already, and it wasn’t like he was going to get paid to help coach.. But the nostalgia had ultimately won out and man, he was glad it did. Daichi just knew that this year was going to be the year they won it all. This was going to be their year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shut Up and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga and Daichi unexpectedly meet again with their friends. Hopefully they can enjoy a nice night of drinks and dancing without any old faces turning up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what you’re telling me is that you met this hot new coach, he told you to call him by his first name, he makes a point to talk to you at each practice and you still have yet to ask for his number? I’m disappointed in you Suga… very disappointed.”<br/>
“Sorry Oikawa, but it’s not like I could just go up to him and be like, hey, I think about your thighs in my free time, here’s my number, let’s date. No. It is better I don’t. I mean I have met plenty of attractive people-”<br/>
“Well obviously, you’re graced with my presence.”<br/>
“Shut up Oikawa.”<br/>
“Sorry, sorry, continue.”<br/>
“Like I was saying, he is just another attractive guy. I just need to get it out of my system, then I’ll go back to focusing on the kids.”<br/>
“Do you hear this Akaashi.. The kids, it’s not like they are all almost adults. Sho and Hitoka are like what, 16, almost 17 at this point. Hell they are all graduating in less than a year, don’t you think it’s time to expand a bit?”<br/>
“Oik--”<br/>
“He’s right you know. They are all going to move out before you know it, isn’t it time for you to do something for yourself?”<br/>
“Akaashi..”<br/>
Suga huffed to himself, rubbing his hands down his face. He should never have said anything to these two. He knew Oikawa would start spouting out some nonsense, but  Akaashi, seriously. It was only because they were both in loving relationships, he rationalized, that they felt the need to push him towards one as well.<br/>
“I appreciate it guys, really I do, but I just don’t have the time right now, okay, maybe at some point, but not now.”<br/>
“Sug--”<br/>
“Leave it Oikawa, we have said our piece, and it isn’t our place to push more than that.”<br/>
“Thank you Akaashi. If it’s meant to be, it will happen, okay Oikawa, I just am not ready yet.”<br/>
“Fine fine fine. But listen, you’re coming out with us this weekend okay?”<br/>
“Are Bokuto and Iwazumi going to be there?”<br/>
“Yes, but Kuroo will also be there, he’s fun, and I heard they are bringing another friend of theirs, come on, it’s at this cool new bar.”<br/>
“Can I bring Asahi, for the inevitable moment you both go ditch me for some hot bathroom make out sessions?”<br/>
“Yes, yes, bring the softy. So you will come?”<br/>
“Fine..”<br/>
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆<br/>
Suga looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked nice. A nice pair of jeans, a good pair of boots and a nice sweater. He nodded, yep he looked good. It’s not like he was going to impress anyone, well maybe Oikawa, but he was brutal if you don’t live up to his expectations.<br/>
He was dreading tonight. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends, he really did, but Oikawa tended to forget others existed when Iwazumi was around, and well, Akaashi usually had his hands full with Bokuto… Plus Asahi, the asshole, had to work late, so he couldn’t come.. So he was going to be like 7th wheeling. This was going to be fantastic.<br/>
‘No,’ he told himself, ‘you’re gonna have fun, loosen up, it’s just one night, and then tomorrow is movie night with the kids. It’s just one night. You love your friends, it will be fun..’<br/>
“SUGGGAA!!! OIKAWA IS HERE!!”<br/>
“COMING!”<br/>
Suga trudged down the stairs, laughing as he saw all five of the kids at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>
“Looking good Suga,” Tanaka called from the side.<br/>
“Thanks Tanaka.”<br/>
“Now Suga,” Chi started “You know our rules, no going home with strangers without letting someone know where you are going, keep your location sharing on on your phone, d--”<br/>
“Text us if you won’t be home in the morning!”<br/>
“Don’t drink too much! It’s movie night tomorrow and we need to go buy snacks!”<br/>
“Hitoka, if he is hungover too bad, I’ll just take us.”<br/>
“Guy’s don’t worry, I won’t get too drunk, I won’t go home with any strangers, and I will keep my location on. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay guys? Don’t start any fires, please.”<br/>
“It was one time!!”<br/>
“Yuu the fact that it happened once says it all..”<br/>
“Shut up chi!”<br/>
“I love you all, I’ll see you all later, okay.”<br/>
“Bye Suga!!!!”<br/>
Suga loved listening to the chorus of voices ringing out. It really was his favorite sound. They were good kids, he loved having them in his life.<br/>
“You ready to go party Suga?”<br/>
“I’m not sure about partying, but I’m ready to have a nice night out.”<br/>
“Awesome, well you’re riding with Iwa-chan and me, we are meeting the others at the bar.”<br/>
“Alright, well let’s head out then, I would hate to keep them waiting.”<br/>
“Like they will be there before us, whenever Bokuto and Kuroo are involved, they are always late.”<br/>
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆<br/>
Suga was shocked for multiple reasons as he entered the bar. First, Akaashi and the other were actually there before Iwazumi, Oikawa, and him. This was unprecedented. And second, the friend that Oikawa mentioned, was none other than the thigh god himself, Daichi. Shit, he really should have tried more with his outfit, shouldn’t he have. No wait crap, he is not supposed to be thinking about that. But damn. That man was hot, he couldn’t lie to himself. Like shit, what was he supposed to do with this, this wasn’t even fair.<br/>
Suga glared over at Oikawa, and whispered, “Did you plan this?”<br/>
“Plan what dear Suga, you’ll have to elaborate,”<br/>
“Him. Did you plan him?” Suga replied, gesturing to Daichi.<br/>
“Oh no, he is a cutie though, gives me kind of an iwa-chan vibe, if Iwa-chan wasn’t scary and mean.”<br/>
“I heard that Trashykawa. And no, he didn’t plan anything Suga, That’s Daichi, I met him in highschool at a training camp between Aoba Joshai and karasuno. We picked up the other two losers in college. He doesn’t normal come out with us, always says he’s too busy, but dumb and dumber cornered him this time.”<br/>
“Daichi, Daichi, why does that name sound fam-- OOOOHHHH!!”<br/>
Suga watched as Oikawa’s face lit up with recognition.<br/>
“Oh shit, that’s hot volleyball coach with the great thighs Daichi, isn’t it Suga. Oh this is great, This is fantastic. Oh Iwa-chan, christmas came early.”<br/>
“What the fuck are you going on about shittykawa?”<br/>
“Our resident sweetheart over here has the hots for one attractive volleyball coach, who you apparently just happen to be friends with!”<br/>
“Oh. Well he is a nice guy, I don’t blame you Suga.”<br/>
Suga refused to look at anyone, facing the floor as he felt his cheeks heat up. This was not happening. He refused for this to happen. Nope. He couldn’t show his face ever again. God he hoped Daichi hadn’t heard Oikawa’s loud mouth.<br/>
“Look Suga, it’s fate.”<br/>
Suga paled, no, it was fucking not.<br/>
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】<br/>
Daichi had been busy talking to Akaashi about a new book he was reading, when he heard Bokuto screech.<br/>
“AKAAAASSSHHHIIII!!! THEY'RE HERE!!”<br/>
Daichi looked up and felt his face heat up. He didn’t realize the friend Akaashi and Oikawa invited was Suga. Well that was definitely going to make tonight more interesting to say the least. Man did he look cute. Suga always looked cute in Daichi’s mind, especially when he came into the gym covered with glitter, all smiles, but dang he looked good tonight. Shit okay, Daichi couldn’t drink too much tonight, the last thing he needed was too embarrass himself even more in front of Suga.<br/>
“Dude you good? You got like real quiet there?”<br/>
Of course leave it to Kuroo to be observant the one time Daichi didn’t want him to be.<br/>
“Yeah man, I’m good, just lost in thought, that’s all.”<br/>
“Alright, if you’re sure.”<br/>
Daichi sighed as the others watched over. He looked at Suga, smiling.<br/>
“Hey there Suga, I didn’t realize you knew these kretins.”<br/>
Daichi heard Kuroo suck in a breath next to him, he was going to get so much shit for this later.<br/>
“Yeah, sadly I got cornered by Oikawa on my first day of work, and he hasn’t let me leave yet, but it’s fine, at this point I think I have Stockholm syndrome.”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s how all these idiots work, they take you hostage until you love them.”<br/>
“Hey asshole, If I remember correctly you’re the one that introduced the three of us!”<br/>
“Liars, all of them.”<br/>
When Suga started laughing, daichi felt his heart seize, god that was a beautiful sound..<br/>
“So Suga, I didn’t realize you had already met Daichi?”<br/>
Goddamn it Kurroo..<br/>
“Oh yeah, well he is helping coach the volleyball team, and well, Tad and Sho are still on the team, and Hitoka is the manager now.”<br/>
“Oh shit yea, how is the shrimp, still flying high?”<br/>
“Yeah, Tobio and he have been working on some more complicated attacks now. They are getting pretty good. And Tadashi is captain now, he was so excited when Chikara nominated him for it, I think it helps him feel like he is more a part of the team, you know? It’s good for him.”<br/>
“That is great! And what about the other two, how are Ennoshita and Noya?”<br/>
“They are doing really good. They’ve been keeping their grades up. Yuu took a chemistry test last week and got an 85, I was so proud of him. And thanks to Bokuto, they have been working hard. Thank you again for hiring them and Tanaka, hopefully they behave themselves.”<br/>
“Hey man, it was no problem, they are awesome guys. Plus Ennoshita and Kiyoko keep Noya and Tanaka on a tight leash. Those two run the coffee shop better than I ever could. “<br/>
“Well I’m glad they are all behaving.”<br/>
“So not that sitting here listening to Suga gush about his kids for the 4th time this week isn’t fun and all, but I want to go dance.”<br/>
Daichi watched as Suga chuckled, shaking his head before responding. “Sorry Oikawa. Why don’t you all go dance, I’m going to go get a drink.”<br/>
Daichi spoke up before he could stop himself, “I’ll come with, I want a drink too.”<br/>
Daichi swore he saw Suga turn red, before nodding, “Sure, it’s probably better to stick with someone anyway, buddy system and all that.”<br/>
Daichi chuckled, nodding, “Yeah, it’s always better to stick with a buddy. We’ll head to the bar and catch up with you lot, alright?”<br/>
He turned as the group chorused with “Okays” and looked at Suga who had fallen in line beside him.<br/>
“So how did you end up in that group?”<br/>
Daichi smiled as Suga laughed, shaking his head, “I know, I usually wonder how the heck I ended up being friends with them. But Akaashi is the librarian at the school I work at, and Oikawa works in the front office. I swear we are like the youngest adults in the building, so we kind of gravitated towards each other. What about you, how do you know Iwaizumi and dumb and dumber?”<br/>
Daichi laughed at Suga’s names for Kuroo and Bokuto, “Well I knew Iwaizumi vaguely in high school, we had both played volleyball, but on opposing teams, and then we ended up at the same university, where we both played volleyball. A year later Bokuto joined the team, and two years after that Kuroo joined. I think Iwaizumi and I kind of ended up adopting them, someone had to look after those two, to make sure they weren’t found in a ditch or something.”<br/>
Daichi pulled out a stool for suga as they approached the bar, before hopping up on his own. “But yeah, ever since then, I haven’t been able to shake them.”<br/>
Daichi and Suga continued to chat while they waited for the bartender to approach them. Finally, Daichi heard someone speak up, and he looked towards them, pausing when he felt Suga tense beside him.<br/>
“Hello there Koushi, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”<br/>
Daichi could feel Suga practically shaking beside him.<br/>
“Hello Akui…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>